CEOs and Sexytaries
by melisandre013
Summary: Zoro has been thinking about his boss. More specifically, thinking very graphic, not safe for work things. ONE-SHOT, YAOI, SWEARING


There was something about the way he walked that drew Zoro in. In tapered black suits, Zoro had never been able to keep his eyes off the other man. As Sanji walked into the office each morning, Zoro watched from behind his desk. He would let his eyes wander away from his computer screen and follow Sanji into the other room. Zoro watched as the long legs carried Sanji around the entire floor. From his vantage point, Zoro could see the blonde moving around his office when he was either doing paper work or, more often than not, pacing about, telephone to his ear, waving his hands at some client or similar problem. All Zoro saw, though, were the lengths of black leg that supported the confident man and gave Sanji movement.

It didn't matter that Sanji was his boss or that Zoro was just a secretary without even a plaque for his name. Nor did it matter that Sanji was obviously straight, flirting with the female secretaries, female colleagues, even his clients. He always left the building early, usually escorting one or more of the women out as well. And it didn't matter to Zoro that inter-office relationships were strictly forbidden- even though Sanji seemed to break that rule all the time. Zoro still found himself fantasizing about his boss.

It always seemed to be that when Zoro was supposed to be working, he was actually imagining the blonde lawyer thrusting deep inside of him. In his mind, Sanji was just as commanding with him as he was with clients and courtrooms. He ordered Zoro around, a mandate that Zoro was to lean over Sanji's desk and spread his legs as far as could. And when Zoro didn't obey, Sanji would punish him. Zoro could all but taste the blood in his mouth like rust and copper. Sometimes, if Zoro's imagination got carried away with itself, Zoro had to take one of his fifteen-minute breaks to go to the bathroom and jack off.

Today, though, Zoro had been given a list of figures to type up for creating a couple spreadsheets, so he had very little time to fantasize. Instead, he was on a deadline, and by the time Zoro finished everything, it was much later than he'd expected. The clock said five o'clock, and all the other workers were gone. At home, Zoro had beer and Pirates of the Caribbeanwaiting for him. He'd been going through his collection of movies every Friday night for the past couple months as an alternative to going out with his friends. The consistency provided him a good alternative to clubbing, which he had begun to tire of. He'd started memorizing Johnny Depp's lines, wondering what it would be like to be a pirate.

Now, though, it felt like he wasn't going to get out of the office for at least another thirty minutes. He still needed to print these out and make a couple copies. Zoro wiped a hand across his face and groaned at the thought. He wouldn't get home until six, then have food delivered around 7—it was going to be a late night all around.

He quickly pulled the File drop down menu and pressed Print. The printer and copier were two rooms over, and Zoro pushed the chair back as he rushed around the office. The spreadsheets slid out of the printer, ink sparkling freshly against the white paper. Zoro gathered them in his hand and fed them through the Xerox machine. As they came out automatically stapled, Zoro picked them up and headed back to his desk. He scanned his fingers across the page to make sure that he hadn't mistyped anything or that the pages had printed out crooked.

It wasn't until Zoro was almost back to his desk that he realized he wasn't in the office alone. Sanji was leaning over his computer, hand on the mouse and scrolling through the figures Zoro had typed up earlier. At Zoro's approach, the blonde man stood up. Standing behind Sanji, Zoro had a good view of the entire backside of the other man. The slacks curved across Sanji's legs, the jacket tapered to a thin line at his waist, and blonde hair hung inches above shoulders. Zoro forced his gaze away from Sanji's ass and up to his face as his boss turned to face him.

The lines of stress already present in Sanji's face deepened as he looked at Zoro. In all of his fascination with the other man, Zoro had never really taken the time to notice just how stressed Sanji seemed. He should have seen it earlier. Sanji was one of the best lawyers in the area. Zoro had seen the cases and the amount of work Sanji put into everything he did. It wasn't surprising that Sanji was so exhausted. What Zoro found unsettling was that his boss was letting it show.

"You just printed these?" Sanji's voice a crisp edge even with a question, commanding with the question. Zoro could only nod in response; his mind traveling down a path that was not likely to be pursued. Still, the sharpness inherent in Sanji's attitude was only stimulated by the whiplash tone of superiority. Whether or not he actually held such lofty opinions was unknown, but Zoro was imagining a dominance that extended past the office and into the bedroom. "Let me see them."

Sanji took the top set of copies from the pile in Zoro's hands and flipped through them. "This is the full list of evidence collected by the DA against Mr. Portgas? Including the names and reports of the witnesses?" Again Zoro could only nod obediently. Sanji nodded and turned another page. "I don't see Detective Smoker's testimony in here."

"It's in this other section. I printed it off separately with the details and evidence for your case along with more copies of both lists for Ms. Nico and her assistant, because her defense of Mr. Monkey shares much of the same evidence. I thought she might like a copy." Zoro really hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. Standing this close to the other man, he could smell the citrus shampoo lingering in the Sanji's hair.

"Good. I'll take these," he said, lifting the papers out of Zoro's arms. Then he turned away and walked back to his office, and Zoro-God help him to not get fired for sexual harassment or something- couldn't stop watching the defined ass and legs that carried Sanji back to his office. Zoro was forced to pull his eyes away when Sanji stopped in the frame of his office door and caught Zoro's gaze. "I've lost the copy of next week's court schedule you gave me earlier. Print off another and bring it to my office."

"Of course, Mr. Nero." Zoro quickly turned his head away from Sanji's retreating form and to his computer screen, hoping that his boss had not seen the heat in his features. He pulled open the requested file and printed it, fingers tapping against the plastic of the laserjet printer. As the spools fed the schedule through the slit at the top, Zoro attempted to breathe at an even pace even as his heart pounded in his chest. There was no reason for it; Zoro brought things to Sanji's office every day without incident, but still something strummed through Zoro's veins.

The paper exited the machine and Zoro nearly ripped it in half grabbing it. As he headed to Sanji's office, Zoro couldn't help but think that this could easily be the beginning of a porno. It wasn't, of course, but the plot was there. A young, quiet secretary enters her sexually experienced boss's office and finds to her horror/delight the carnal exploits waiting. Except Zoro was not a girl and so it was never going to happen.

"Mr. Nero?" The man was standing at his desk, manila folder in hand. Sanji looked up at his approach. "Here's your schedule."

"Thanks. Put it next to my briefcase." Zoro did and, with a sigh, turned to leave. "Wait, come take a look at this. It's the crime scene photos from the Portgas case. Maybe you'll see something in them I didn't."

Zoro moved back over to the desk and took the photos. While he had not seen them before, there was very little in them that was unfamiliar. He had spent the past week or so compiling the lists of evidence for this case and had already heard the various descriptions of the scene. That said, Zoro knew what he was looking at, however, he saw nothing that might add to Sanji's case.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see anything. I can't help you." Zoro looked up and saw that Sanji had moved to stand next to him.

"Damn," he said, taking back the pictures and placing them on the desk. Then he smiled and reached a hand out to touch Zoro on the arm. Sudden and unexpected as it was, Zoro didn't jerk away. He merely felt his heart rate pick back up as he stared at the long pale fingers resting at his wrist. When Sanji spoke, it was hushed, and the look in his eyes sent a thrill through Zoro's body. "You help with other things. Zoro, I've seen you watching me. Is there something you've wanted? Something you're interested in?"

Zoro was almost positive that this was either the most fantastic moment in his life or the worst. It could be that Zoro was actually in a porno and he was about to be fucked senseless, or it could be that Sanji was pulling some elaborate scheme in which he would crush everything Zoro had ever fantasized about and turn it into something rotten. Sanji was an incredibly cutthroat lawyer, so Zoro wasn't going to put anything past him.

"Now is the time to say something, because if you tell me no, I will never bring it up again. But, say yes," Sanji had taken a step closer and was now only inches from Zoro's body, his mouth open, forming the letters perfectly and tauntingly, "and I will show you just how interested I am. So? What is it?"

Those articulate lips held Zoro's gaze. He swallowed, gulped really in his attempt to swallow away his nervousness. It seemed impossible, but Sanji was there in front of him, seemingly ready to fulfill his workday fantasies. "Ye-yes."

"Good." Sanji smiled And then he was on the other man. It felt like Zoro was drowning, gasping and grasping at the full mouth against his own, the hands pressed against his back. Oh God. Sanji slipped his tongue inside Zoro's mouth, and Zoro couldn't keep down the growl in his throat. He felt Sanji untuck his shirt in the back and slide his hands underneath the fabric. They felt so hot against his skin, uncooled by the drop of sweat that Zoro sensed glide between his shoulder blades. Those hands moved away from his back and up Zoro's torso. They kneeded his skin. Zoro shuddered uncontrollably.

Sanji pulled Zoro around and pressed him against the desk so that he was almost sitting on it. His boss, a step and a half away, looked like a stranger. His pale skin was flushed, hair mussed out of place, lips slightly swollen. Zoro only had a moment to take it in, but he knew the sight would be enough to keep him going for the next several months in case he grew lonely. Sanji kissed him again, hands seeking the buttons on Zoro's shirt. They came away easily, and Zoro shrugged out of his work shirt. Briefly, he wondered if there was something he should be doing to Sanji, but then the other man was moving away from his mouth and biting at Zoro's neck.

He decided then that for once in his life he would let himself be controlled. He watched as Sanji kissed his way down his chest and slid the belt from his pants. With a few more deft movements, Sanji had unbuttoned Zoro's pants and pulled both them and his briefs down his legs. Unrestrained by his clothes, Zoro's cock sprung up and pressed against his stomach. His breath was coming in ragged by then. Not necessarily from exertion, but the anticipation was killing him. Sanji wrapped a hand around the base, squeezing gently. From between his swollen lips, Sanji's tongue darted out; and were it not for the daring look in the other man's gaze, Zoro may have taken it for shyness. But that look said much more than anything anyone could have put into words: Sanji was staking a claim.

Zoro watched as Sanji, on his knees, licked the head of his penis, lapping up the precum. His mouth slowly slipped down the shaft, eventually meeting the hand still situated at the base. Putting all his weight on his hands, Zoro leaned back against the desk. Transfixed, he watched as Sanji's mouth slid up and down his length. As his boss increased his speed, tongue pressed against the underside, teeth touching ever so gently on top, Zoro could feel the pressure building at the pit of his stomach. Outside of his control, his hips began to jerk forward. His knees shuddered, seemingly on the verge of collapse. In his ears Zoro heard the smack of Sanji's mouth around his cock and the cries escaping his throat.

"Uh…" he whimpered. He wanted to form the words, but neither his mouth—God, it felt dry—could form them nor his vocal chords produce them. "Sa-" he inhaled harshly, just on the point of hyperventilation. "San-"

Just as the sinking sensation in his stomach rose to an apex, on the verge of crashing, he felt a slick finger press against his anus. Zoro blinked at the unexpected intrusion, however, it was not nearly distracting enough to stop the building coil of pleasure. Another finger joined the first, together stretching. He felt them curl inside of him, pushing against his prostate. The slight nudge should have pushed him over the edge. The orgasm had ripened inside of him, coming to the release, only to be stifled as Sanji tightened his grip on the base of his cock. Zoro moaned—loudly—at the sudden loss.

Sanji pulled his mouth away, and with a smirk said, "I didn't give you permission, did I?" He flexed the two fingers still inside Zoro as if to prove the point. Were Sanji any other partner, Zoro would have pulled Sanji's hand away and finished the job himself if need be. But this dominating personality was what had captivated Zoro, so those words and subsequent action only further stimulated him. Zoro shook his head.

His boss—that word meant so much more at that moment— pulled his fingers out of Zoro and stood up. His hands on his belt buckle, Sanji said, "Turn around." Zoro did. Without question. This was the moment of his fantasy when he got bent over the desk and fucked hard. Behind him he heard Sanji's pants fall to the floor, and he peered over his shoulder. The other man had slipped on a condom and was lathering his cock with lube. At the sight, Zoro wanted to grab his own and finish what Sanji had started with the blowjob. But he instead laid his hands flat against the desk and let Sanji step forward. Zoro breathed out and tried to relax his muscles.

Sanji entered him slowly. It wasn't that Zoro had expected him to push forward hard; he had merely anticipated a faster thrust. Sanji, though, set the head of his cock against Zoro's entrance and pressed in bit by bit. Compared to the earlier moments, this seemed too tame. Zoro had expected something rough, harsh. Finally Sanji had entered Zoro completely, his pelvis pressed against Zoro, but unmoving. Frustrated, Zoro attempted to rock his hips back, but he was held steadfast.

"Did you need something Zoro?" Sanji said, his voice tight as though he too was struggling to hold back. Zoro realized though that Sanji was not going to give in. Not yet. Not after he'd been in control the entire time. Zoro knew what he was supposed to do, and even though some part of him wanted this, it still rankled him that he had to ask. But he was going to get blue balls if he didn't come soon.

"Please," Zoro said through clenched teeth.

"Please what?"

"Please-" Pause. "Please fuck me." He felt the other man pull back to that only the head of Sanji's penis was still inside. He could feel Sanji bend over his back.

"Say my name, first," Sanji whispered.

A breath. "Sanji." And suddenly he was thrusting deep into Zoro, hard so that the smacking of flesh sounded through the office. Zoro's chest heaved, hips rolled back to meet Sanji's oncoming thrust. The lubed hand snaked around to grab at Zoro's cock, stroking its length.

Zoro knew he was panting, mouth open. Each little breath in time with the other man's thrusts. He was trying to stay standing, but eventually he was unable to stay straight and he slumped completely against the desk. Sanji now was fucking down at an angle, pressing easily against Zoro's prostate. Somehow the hand that wasn't on his cock ended up in Zoro's mouth. He sucked at them, eager to do something with his hungry mouth.

It was too much to take and Zoro felt himself rapidly approaching climax again, but he remembered Sanji's earlier order and struggled not to come. Presently, though, Sanji seemed to lose all rhythm and snapped his hips back and forth. He was also nearing orgasm. Sanji's fingers left his mouth and instead fastened onto his hip. Zoro was still trying to hold on, but unless Sanji said it was okay, Zoro was going to fail. And God how he knew that would just be unacceptable. But Zoro felt the whisper of lips against his ear as Sanji said, "Come."

He did. Hard and in a stream across the side of Sanji's desk and onto the floor. The orgasm rushed over him and dulled the pain of Sanji's fingers digging into the flesh on his hip. He dimly registered Sanji shuddering above him and the surge that signaled the other man's own orgasm. Someone, maybe both of them, shouted out and cried something unintelligible.

It wasn't pretty, though, and when Zoro began to register things again, he felt sweat trickling across his back. He felt like he'd been covered in lube and he could dimly taste precum in his mouth from Sanji's fingers. Above him, Sanji was just coming to as well, supporting his body with his hands on the desk at either side of Zoro. He felt something press into his back unexpectedly, and it took him a moment to realize that Sanji had laid his forehead between his shoulder blades to rest briefly. They stood like that for a few minutes before Sanji pulled his flaccid penis out of Zoro and stepped away.

Maybe another ten minutes passed before either was completely dressed (although Zoro was not entirely pleased with himself—he had forgotten to kick his pants out of the way and there was now cum on them). At least for Zoro, it was an awkward ten minutes. He had no idea what to say. His fantasy had never extended past the orgasm, and now he was suddenly concerned about the repercussions of what had just happened. He wondered if there was something people said in these situations. Maybe some sort of protocol, although it was unlikely rules existed for this sort of thing. Mind racing, he hardly registered that Sanji was speaking to him.

"Zoro? Did you hear what I just said?" He turned his head at the sound of his name. Sanji definitely did not look like his normal put together self. His tie was crooked, pants wrinkled, his hair out of place. Zoro was not going to judge; he probably looked the same, if not worse. Zoro shook his head in response to the question. "I asked if you like calamari?"

"I guess." Zoro didn't quite understand. "Why?"

"Because I have a new recipe I would like to test out." Sanji was attempting to straighten his tie, but it was refusing to obey him.

"Oh?" Zoro still did not understand what Sanji was telling him. Something about the situation seemed decidedly off of how Zoro expected Sanji to behave at the moment.

"I'm asking you back to my place in case you didn't understand that." Oh. Zoro understood. Sort of. Something must have shown on his face because Sanji asked, "Did you think I fuck all of my co-workers? I certainly don't ask any of them to come home with me."

Sanji had given up on his tie and was instead putting on his jacket and gathering up his briefcase. Zoro, still somewhat confused but slowly beginning to understand, saw Sanji walk to the door of the office, stop and look back.

"Are you coming? I don't have time to wait all night on you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course." Zoro rushed out of the door after Sanji, a step behind him the entire way and watching the confident walk that still drew him to the other man.


End file.
